


Facebook Stalking Isn't That Bad

by AshwinMeird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Years After Highschool, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheerleader Anna Milton, Cheerleader Lisa Braeden, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, POV Outsider, Pseudo reunion via Facebook stalking, Religious Castiel (Supernatural), Remembering HS later on, Single Parent Lisa Braeden, Social Worker Anna Milton, Wine cake and the internet make a bad combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshwinMeird/pseuds/AshwinMeird
Summary: About twelve years after high school Lisa gets a visit from her friend Anna whom she rarely sees anymore.  After indulging in a gratuitous amount of wine and cake they go on a quest through the internet to find out who in their graduating class' life has changed the most.Rated T for language.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Lisa Braeden & Anna Milton, Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 385





	Facebook Stalking Isn't That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think the tags make any sense but you made it this far so I think you should continue...

Okay, so maybe sitting on her couch eating week old birthday cake and drinking wine may not be the best way to spend a Saturday, but Ben is at his friend’s for the night and all her ducks are in order. So cake and wine.

Lisa’s flipping through channels when she lands on some old episode of a monster hunting show and decides to leave it running in the background. A knock comes sometime around the bloody climax of the show and she just yells for them to come in knowing serial killers: one, don’t knock and two, don’t come to Lawrence, Kansas.

“Seriously, cake. Why do you have cake?”

Lisa looked up at a confounded looking Anna, sighed, and pointed into the kitchen saying, “Ben turned nine last week, there’s some in there if you want some.”

Despite her previous statement, Anna walked into Lisa’s kitchen like she owned the place and got herself some cake.

Anna is one of the few people that Lisa still talks to from high school, they didn’t get along the best back then; she was assistant to Lisa’s cheer captain and they had a bit of a rivalry back then. They soon got over it though, when they were two of the only students from Lawrence High School to go to KSU, until Lisa dropped out in her third year to take care of Ben. Her and Anna’s friendship continued though, even after Anna moved to Kansas City.

“Where did you buy this, ‘cause I know you didn’t make it?” Anna asked sitting on the opposite couch with cake and wine of her own.

“Fuck you,” Lisa snarked, “And my mother, for the record, sou you should withhold your criticisms.”

Anna rolled her eyes, “It’s good, is what I was going to say.”

“Whatever.”

“So Ben’s nine? You feelin’ old yet?” 

It was one of Anna’s favorite things to tease Lisa about. “You know I’m only seven months older than you, right? We were in the same grade back in school, we’ve been adults for the same amount of time.”

“Its been twelve years since we graduated, I mean _twelve fucking years_.” Anna shot up in her seat putting the cake down on the coffee table, “Wait, what’s the date?”

“June 25th, why?”

Anna fell back laughing before she got up and started looking around Lisa’s mini home. Lisa just watched her, eventually Anna brought Lisa her laptop and had Lisa’s ipad in the other hand.

“What the hell are you doing?” Lisa asked as Anna unlocked her Ipad.

“Open facebook,” Anna ordered, “It has been exactly twelve years since we graduated, so we do what people from after the internet do instead of reunions.”

Lisa, for some reason, opened the laptop and signed into her facebook. She looked over the loading screen to Anna, asking, “And that is…”

“Looking up our old classmates, duh,” Was all she said.

“I’m sorry, you come into my house and eat my cake, and now you want me to help you stalk people we went to highschool with?”

“Why the hell not; who have you even spoken to since graduation?’ She then adds, “Other than me, of course.”

Lisa paused, it had been a long time since she’s seen a majority of her classmates, other than the few that stuck around Lawrence like her that she would run into or hear about every so often. And the few that would come back to town to see their folks every few years.

Anna must have taken her silence for verification of her point, because she said, “Okay then let's get stalking.”

“Where do you want to start?”

“Well I saw this thing on Reddit the other day,” Anna started.

“Reddit, really?”

“Yes, Reddit. But basically we should look for who changed the most so we don’t just go through a constant stream of boring middle class assholes.”

“Okay, I’ll grab the wine then we can start.”

Less than half an hour later they were making their way through half of their senior class and nothing interesting has happened.

“Why do all of the people we used to talk to have shitty lives?” Lisa asked.

Anna looked at her, “We’ve come across three social security workers, I’m a social worker.”

“Whatever,” She rolled her eyes, “Let’s try the people we weren’t friends with.”

“Also known as anyone who gave half a shit in school,” Anna muttered.

Anna found an old news article from their graduating year.

“Do you remember Cassie Robinson?”

Lisa looked up, “Yeah, she was what, a junior when we left? She wanted to be a journalist or something.”

“She moved back to Missouri and runs her dad’s old newspaper company. Apparently she made it big.”

“Do you remember when she tried to get an interview with that kid who was the school mascot?” Lisa asked.

“Oh my god, yes! The fuck was that kids name, he was so scared it was kind of sad.” Anna sounded remorseful around the last piece of her cake.

“Here give me a minute.” Lisa, through a variety of social media sites and racking her brain to a degree her two glasses of wine disagreed with, found him, “Garth Ftzgareld, he graduated with us and went on to be a pretty successful dentist in Utah.”

Garth was very nice from what little Lisa could remember of him. He was the school’s mascot for most of their time in high school and he was in a lot of the clubs and volunteer groups. Garth was never unkind to anyone, even the people who made fun of him.

Anna gave her a ‘gimme’ gesture and Lisa handed her laptop over. “Damn, for such a shy kid he’s got a great life; married, three kids, apparently his whole town freaking loves him.”

“Good for him.”

“Oh damn,” Anna muttered, stalling her scrolling on the computer.

“What?”

“Do you know Sarah Blake?”

Lisa gave her a weird look, “The art mogul? She did not go to our school for the record.”

“No shit,” Anna rolled her eyes, “But she did marry someone who attended our school.”

Lisa took another drink of her wine, “Don’t make me guess you dick.”

“Fine, she married Sam Winchester last fall.”

Lisa sat up straight, remembering the freshman she only talked to a few times when he was with his brother. “As in Dean Winchester’s little brother?”

“Yeah, I’m on his facebook now, he’s got a great life. Awesome wife, he’s a freaking child advocacy lawyer out in LA, he’s also the type of rich dude that actually donates to charity.”

Sam, from what she knew, was a very smart and kind kid; he was taking AP classes with some of her senior class even as a freshman. Lisa had heard about his acceptance into Stanford when it happened maybe eight years ago, it was pretty big for someone from their town to make it into an Ivy League College, or to even leave Kansas.

Her curiosity strayed away from Sam and she soon found herself asking, “Whatever happened to Dean? Everyone thought he would be the type to stay in his hometown and marry some chick he knocked up.”

“Didn’t everyone think it was going to be you with him,” Anna reminded, alluding to the brief period of time in junior year that she had in fact dated Dean.

“We just didn’t work, he was too unmotivated. He just wanted to fool around with girls, I mean he was never rude and we both knew what we were doing was just sex, but I wanted something that would go somewheres. He was the one that was supposed to take over his father’s shop and do nothing with his life.”

“Are you unhappy with your life now?” Anna asked.

“No,” Lisa replied after a moment. “I love Ben, I love running the yoga studio and being so close to my parents. I wish there was some guy in my life but I honestly don’t really feel like I need one.”

“Well, that good. So for shits and giggles shall we look into the life of Dean Winchester?”

Lisa agreed and they started with what they already know:  


       
~~1\. Dean was going to take over his father’s mechanic’s shop.  
~~   

  
“He left town right after graduation, and John died not long after Sam followed Dean away. The shop was bought by some out of state guy who shut it down and put up a branch from his own business afterwards.” 

       
~~  
~~2\. Dean was the quarterback in highschool and anyone who had to guess where he went when he left said he got into college because of a football scholarship.~~   
~~   


“He never played above college level,” Anna found out. 

  
“Where did he go?”  


  
They had yet to figure that out seeing as they couldn’t find a facebook account that belonged to him.

       
~~  
~~3\. Dean didn’t care about school, it was all parties and girls for him if he ever went to college.~~   
~~   


  
“UCLA,” Lisa said, voice full of shock, “He graduated with a double major in education and history.” 

  
“Damn, where’d you figure that out?”

       
~~  
~~4\. Dean never wanted a normal person job, he was a very hands on person. That’s why everyone assumed he’d be a mechanic.~~   
~~   


  
“In an article about his new position as a professor in supernatural history and occult subcultures.” She stressed, “At freaking _UCLA._ ”

  
She showed Anna the article about Dean working through his degree and taking on the position as one of the very few professors in a new, more obscure, area of study.

  
“How did he manage that?” Anna asked, looking him up on her Ipad.

       
~~  
~~5\. Dean was just another jock, he was never very smart, only passed when he had too in order to stay on the field.~~   
~~   


  
“ _‘Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak both graduated from Lawrence high in 2008 from Lawrence High and got full and partial academic scholarships, respectively, to UCLA.’_ So it wasn’t for football, hell I don’t think he even played after graduation.”

  
“Who was this Castiel guy, I don't remember him?” Lisa asked.

  
“God,” Anna laughed, “How do you not remember him. He was one of those uber religious kids that always wore nice clothes to school and went to church every Sunday. They used to read the bible for fun and shit, I don’t think any of them even did anything that their parents didn’t tell them too.”

  
“The chastity club…” Lisa muttered.

  
“Yes!,” Anna laughed harder, “Oh my god, I totally forgot about that.”

  
In their sophomore year a group of kids with super religious parents started a club at the high school where they all vowed themselves to chastity and looked down upon anyone with opposing views on the sinfulness of sex.

  
“Goodness, who else was a part of that psycho-circle? And where are they now.” Anna wondered, then asking, “Hannah Lovit?”

  
“Married, two kids.” Lisa responded, having seen her around town in recent times.

  
“Raphael Godsen?”

  
“He’s a preacher now.”

  
“Hael Grace?”

  
“Honestly I think her and her husband are on their fifth kid now or something.”

  
“So what about Castiel?”

  
Lisa hadn’t remembered his, nor had she seen or heard anything about him in years. His parents were just about the most religious people in their entire town and she honestly wondered if going to UCLA helped him break free of their control.

  
“Okay I’m looking it up,” Anna said after several moments of Lisa being silent.

       
~~  
~~6\. Dean is a ladies man through and through. He loved hook-ups and meaningless sex and would never last in a serious relationship.~~   
~~   


  
“HOLY SHIT,” Anna yelled out suddenly. She dropped both her jaw and Ipad simultaneously.

  
Lisa reached forwards, slightly wobbling due to the wine in her system, and grabbed the Ipad. She gazed at it to see the top of a profile for Castiel Novak. There wasn’t anything there to call for Anna’s outburst so Lisa started to scroll down.

  
There was a post saying happy birthday to a colleague telling Balthazar a happy birthday and reminding the other man that their students can see whatever he posts. That is where she learned that Castiel still attends UCLA as a religious studies research leader and sometimes professor.

  
Another post was a photo of Castiel and Gabriel Novak. The elder of which had run away from Lawrence before Lisa even hit high school. In the photo Lisa discovered that Castiel had dropped the khakis, button ups, and short chopped hair and looked very hot in a tight grey AC-DC shirt and fraying jeans with messy hair.

  
Then she made it to the post she knew led to Anna’s yelling. In the photo was a man Lisa recognised to be an older and much hotter Dean Winchester (he had been very attractive and cute as a teenager, but he grew up hot). Dean was sitting cross legged on the floor holding an adorable little girl who was probably three to four years old. The two of them were looking up to the camera, where Lisa presumed Castiel to be, and Dean had such a look of adoration on his face that Lisa wanted to cry at the amount of love the photo radiated.

  
What was the final nail in the coffin, however, was the caption: _Thank you to this man for showing me how to love, and be loved. I will love you forever. The last twelve years with you have been better than I could have imagined, thank you for marrying me eight years ago today and helping me bring our daughter into our lives._

      
7\. Dean Winchester loved his family more than anything.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Vant'y, who made an account of her own just to passive-aggressively have me use the apostrophe. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed because I honestly don't even know where I came up with this.
> 
> Now on to writing my fancy multi-chapter fic that I have to post tmr...


End file.
